


When fate plays with you

by sassygun



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygun/pseuds/sassygun
Summary: Gun, a poor boy student knew about Off's little secret.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 54





	When fate plays with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new in writing about this kind of genre. Bare with me and be warned of bad writing ahead. 
> 
> shoutout and special thanks to @mimijunguwu for guiding me about this genre.

Off is standing near the building's window with his glass of wine on hand, viewing the beauty of the city lights and the droplets of snow, thinking about the boy he spotted in a cafe weeks ago…

**_Few weeks ago.._ **

Off is sitting pretty and drinking his coffee while waiting for his friend to arrive. The time they talked about is 11am, yet it’s nearly 12:30pm and his friend hasn't arrived yet. He didn’t even text that he's gonna be late. It’s Saturday and the caf é is pretty much crowded because it's the weekend.

His eyes roam around and see an old beggar looking outside the window. Some customers were bothered and they asked the guard to make the beggar leave, saying it is not attractive for a high-end caf é to have a beggar near to it.

“Bro, I’m sorry I’m late.” Off looked where it’s coming from, and he saw his friend finally arrived, sat on the couch and called the waitress to order. “No wonder you’re not even an Alpha, Tay.” Off said with an annoyed voice. “You little- shhh turn your voice down.” Tay warned Off. Off just smirked towards him and focused his attention on drinking his cup of coffee.

The door suddenly opened with a loud bang, which catches Off's attention. His eyes followed the boy who entered hurriedly, curious about why the boy was running so fast towards the counter. The boy goes out of the caf é and Off still has his eye on him. He's running faster going towards the beggar earlier that’s near the cafe, giving the beggar the ones he have on hand, then walked back to the cafe again. 

“Hey! Peng your saliva is dripping, gross.” Off turn his attention to Tay and quickly wipe his mouth, “Haha got you.” Tay smirked and is trying to stop his laugh because he just fooled an Alpha. Off’s face can’t be painted, he wanna punch Tay and show how strong of an Alpha he is, yet before that happened, Tay’s order already arrived. He looked at the server, It’s the boy earlier “ _ He works here? _ ” Off thought. 

The next few days, Off continuously goes to the caf é , ordering the same coffee and sitting at the same table. He didn’t know why, but somehow it feels like there's a connection with him and that boy, without thinking either that boy is an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. The medicine Off is taking is too strong that he can’t smell someone’s pheromones but from what he could see, the boy is a Beta. 

___

“I'm gonna take your shift.” Gun said to Jane with a smile. “Gun, you don’t have too. You’ve been in the caf é the whole day. You sure you're gonna take mine? We just had an emergency at home.” Jane replied. “I need to take this shift, I need money.” Gun poorly said. 

Jane addressed their boss regarding the shift and their boss granted what Gun suggested. Gun has been working almost full time now, he only had an hour break then back at working again. Sometimes his shift is up until the caf é ’s closing.

“Gun, are you okay?” Jane asked Gun while waiting for an order to be served. “You look a little gloomy. Did you have enough sleep?” Jane continued. Gun looked at Jane with tired eyes “I’m fine...it’s just that I'm afraid that I will lose my scholarship and won’t pay my rent on time. Double shift here wasn’t enough for my expenses, so I did look for other jobs but I'm gonna be fine, don't worry.”

Off overheard the conversation of the two servers on his way out of the comfort room. Off immediately contacted his secretary to look over Gun’s profile, finding out that Gun also applied to a scholarship offer his company is offering for talented and smart individuals. 

_ “He’s already a scholar in his school and yet he still applied for other scholarship offers to get by? It must’ve been tough for him...given the fact that he’s also finding jobs for his expenses.”  _ He thought. 

“Contact this guy and tell him that the company’s CEO of the foundation he applied to was impressed by his grades and potential so he wants to meet him.” He said to his secretary over the phone. “I’ll sponsor him myself.” 

  
  


**At Off’s office**

Off’s was about to sip his wine when someone knocked on the door which makes him turn his head around. The door opens, and it was his secretary.

“Sir, He's here." 

“Let him in.” Off said as he put the glass of wine on his table and went towards his office's couch/lounge. Gun entered Off's office with an unpainted face, roaming around his eyes in the huge office. 

“Please have a seat” Off said and Gun went towards Off's direction, then sat on the sofa in front of him. There’s a small white envelope on the table between them that has a full pack of money, Off forwarded it towards Gun to offer.

“Sir, what is this for?” Gun asked while wondering why this man offered him a white envelope that has a pull pack of money, and in the call, his secretary has confirmed that Gun got the scholarship and discussed the term. All Gun needs to do is to meet his sponsor. 

“An extra allowance that I offer, every month I will personally give to you. Also, I would love to give you a condo for free to lessen your burden to your expenses.” Off said looking straight forward to Gun’s eyes with a cheerful voice. Gun is about to speak regarding Off’s offer, yet he saw hesitancy in the younger's eyes so Off immediately speak: “I don’t take no as an answer.” 

“You leave me no choice sir, I’ll take it.”Gun said with a fake smile. He is hesitant because he doesn’t know this guy. Well, he’s the CEO of Adulkittiporn Corp. where he applied for a scholarship, but offering a condo? For free? and extra allowance? That's insane and totally a different kind of level. 

  
For a second, Gun is also thankful for the help that is given to him by the CEO of the company; it will make his life easier. Being a college student is really hard for him. Balancing his time and schedule because he needs to work, study and attend classes at the same time. Off and Gun just look into each other’s eyes for a moment until Off’s watch alarmed,  _ It’s time to take medicine. _

Off stood up and went to his office table where he hides his medicine for not sensing other’s  pheromones. He is searching on the table cabinet yet why can’t he find it? “ _ It’s just here, how can I misplace it? I always hide things in the same place for years, What? How? Why is it gone?” _ Off murmured with a nervous voice. Gun noticed Off’s weird actions making Gun’s face wonder what’s happening. 

“Sir, is there anything I could help with?” Gun said loud and clear for Off to notice him. It took a second before Off responded because he suddenly feels weak, starting to smell someone’s pheromones and feel heat. “Just stay there.” Off said poorly but Gun didn’t obey. His kind heart wants to help so he stood up and went towards Off. 

As Gun is getting near the old man, he starts to sense something weird; something that makes his body feel weird.  _ What was that? That smell. Why does it smell like… like… An Alpha…  _

Gun touches Off’s shoulder that makes Off pause. Off turn around to see Gun’s face. Gun was shocked by what he saw. A man with a blushed face and sleepy eyes. That’s the time when gun said to himself  _ The CEO of Adulkittiporn Corp. ain’t just any other, He’s a rich Alpha.  _

“He smells.. Smells.. Good..” Off thought so he immediately hugged Gun. Gun was shock on what just happened that made his eyes widen. Off placed his head to Gun’s neck and licked it like a hungry baby. "What?... are.. you... doing.."Gun slowly said as he slowly feel the heat inside his body. Off removed his face to Gun's neck and looked at the younger's face. He saw a face of an angel...a pretty face. Off lean forward and slowly kissed Gun's soft fluffy tender lips while tracing some part of the younger's body. 

  
  


The kiss is very passionate like Off have loved Gun for years, yet it's only the first time they have met and see each other personally. The encounter in the café doesn't count for Gun only knew Off because he's the one that's going to sponsor him and wanted to meet him face to face. "Ughh... hmm.." Gun moaned between kisses as he put both of his arms into the alpha's neck. Off carried Gun then wrapped Gun’s legs on his waist... he traveled his hands slowly from Gun’s thigh up to Gun’s ass and aggressively squeezed it, which made Gun moan again.

Off placed Gun at his table while still kissing him hungrily but slowly. Gun undressed Off's blazer and unbutton the Alpha's long-sleeve, and Off did the same thing to Gun and they're both half naked now. Off carried Gun again then suck Gun's neck from left to right and right to left and walk towards his Office hidden bedroom. 

As they arrive at Off's hidden bedroom, he carefully lay the younger down into the king-sized bed and move on top of him. Off suddenly pulled himself away from Gun and removed his remaining clothes. Gun looked at him and the younger is amazed by the rich alpha's body. It is firm and jaw dropping, like the alpha's dick huge and surprising. 

The alpha topped the younger and kissed him again hungrily, then squeezes the younger's bust. The alpha goes down to Gun's pink nipple and suck on it while rubbing the other using his finger. "Hmm..." Off moaned while reaching down to grip Gun's wet genitals. Off removed the younger's bottoms and saw Gun's whole naked body. Small waist.. pale skin... Small genitals.... "An omega." Off said.

Gun, with a shy face, looked at Off like he is begging the alpha to put his huge dick to his hole. Off didn’t hesitate, he positioned Gun and grab the Omega’s butt cheeks while slowly inserting his huge dick. “Ahhh..” Gun moaned and held Off’s hand that’s touching his buttcheeks from the behind. “Baby..” Gun murmur and feel the alpha move faster, “ Fuck.. ugh..” Gun murmured poorly for he is enjoying the pleasure from his behind while moaning and gripping the bedsheets.

Off hugged Gun from behind and whisper something to Gun’s ear: ”moan with me baby, call me Papii”. Gun obeyed Off, “ Papii.. More.. ughh.. Ahh” Gun moaned and Off keep going and moved his hips faster just like what Gun wanted. Gun bit his lips as Off deepened his thrusts, Off reach Gun’s dick and moved his hands up and down. 

“Ahh.. fuck..” Gun is breathing heavily and reaches his dick moving with Off’s hand at the same time. Off leaves small sweet kisses at Gun’s back then Gun turns his head behind. Off’s face reaches Gun’s and kisses the younger’s lips and they both slowly close their eyes. Off suddenly moved his tongue that made them both moan: “Hmmm.. Ughh..” they pulled both of their faces apart and gasped for air.

  
  


The room is closed and soundproof so they can only hear each other’s loud moans. The want for pleasure can really see in each other’s eyes.

“Ughh..fuck.. baby im near.” Off said as he was moving. Off didn’t regret not putting a condom for he also wanted it raw with Gun. Feeling his own skin inside Gun, “Papii.. Im near too...ahh.. Fuck..” Gun moaned.They both move faster, Off and Gun’s hands on Gun’s dick together and Off’s hips on Gun’s hole.

And with a one last thrust, they both came. Gun leave white sticky liquid on the bedsheets then Off slowly pull out his dick on Gun’s hole leaving his sticky liquid dripping on it, Off stood up to get some wipes. 

As he return to Gun, the younger is now humbly sleeping but still naked. Off seeing Gun’s sexy back makes his heart pound but he doesn’t know why. Off put blanket to Gun’s naked body and kiss Gun’s forehead, “I’ll let you sleep here.” Off said and clean himself.

**_Few weeks later..._ **

Off is still busy running Adulkittiporn Corp. There are tons of papers to sign. It’s now the weekend and he’s still working in his condo, reading reports and proposals.

*ding dong*

*ding dong*

Off heard multiple doorbells.  _ “How weird it’s the weekend. Cleaners only work on weekdays because it is when I am working at the office. Who could it be? I didn’t invite any of my friends today since I have a lot of things to do.” _ Off thought but someone keeps pressing the doorbell so Off stood up and went towards the main door.

As Off opens the main door, he sees a pretty young man wearing denim pants and white oversize shirt,  _ it’s Gun…  _

“Papii.. I'm pregnant.” Gun said.


End file.
